1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the transportation of containers, and more particularly the methods and apparatuses for mounting and transporting trash for disposal by a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many residential communities and business locations, trash is required to be disposed off in a garbage collection facility or a similar designated area from where it is picked up by a garbage disposal service. Typically, trash is collected in a can or a similar receptacle lined with a disposable trash bag. Alternatively, trash may also be collected in plastic carry bags or similar containers. Most trash bags are equipped with drawstring loops, handles or tie-extensions, among similar provisions, which are tied with each other into a knot to shut the bag and which also serve as grips to hold or hang the bag. If there is no specific provision made to tie a bag, the opposite edges of the bag can be pulled together and tied into a knot. The knot itself is generally tied by forming a looped grip which has one or more loops to hold the bag or a knotted grip which has just a knot and no loops to hold the bag. After a trash bag is full and tied shut, it is removed and transported, along with other trash bags if any, to the garbage disposal venue. While the general methods of transporting trash bags, including travelling by foot or a vehicle, are relatively simple for individuals residing nearby the garbage disposal venue, they can be challenging for the ones residing farther away. The quantity, type, size, weight, shape and grips of trash bags can make the task more challenging, particularly when travelling by foot. Moreover, when trash bags are transported by placing them on a vehicle, for instance on the trunk or rooftop of a car, extra care needs to be taken to avoid dropping them to the ground. When they are placed inside a vehicle, for instance in the trunk or inside of a car itself, any leak can stain the interiors in addition to the possibility of leaving behind an unpleasant odor.
Though there are a few devices which were developed to assist in transporting trash bags to a garbage disposal venue for disposal, the inadequacy of appropriate apparatuses and methods to do so conveniently and efficiently makes this commonest of chores a challenge even today.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,249 describes a device that hauls garbage bags. However, the fact that using the device necessitates its placement over a door frame or an open window presents several drawbacks.                1. It makes it very inconvenient to enter or exit the vehicle through the door on which the garbage bag is hung.        2. The device cannot be used for trash bags which do not have looped grips to hang the bags.        3. The trash bag can limit outside visibility for the driver, and passengers, which could compromise safety.        4. In warm, cold or rainy weather conditions, an open window with garbage bags hung on it can expose the passengers inside to external precipitation, unfavorable temperatures and any unpleasant odor emanating from the trash.        5. Hanging heavy trash bags over the window glass can damage the glass-roller assembly by putting undue load on it.        6. Configuring the device in place for, and removing it after, each use not only demands extra effort but also increases the likelihood of misplacing the device as there is no specific provision made for storing it in a particular place.        7. From an appearance standpoint, driving a vehicle with trash bags hanging over the windows on either side can be unsightly and aesthetically undesirable.        
US2001/0049839 describes a cart which is specifically meant to hold garbage cans. Because the cart is towed behind a vehicle, the driver may require knowledge and skills above those required to drive the vehicle otherwise. And the requirement to keep the trunk lid closed when towing the cart may be undesirable when, for instance, an oversized container is also to be transported in the trunk. Furthermore, the device cannot be easily stored inside a vehicle.